Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman)
The 'Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) '''was a deadly and catastrophic tornado season. The total number of tornadoes reports were at least 360, but a total of 359 tornadoes were confirmed, the number of deaths with at least 221 deaths and the total of $16.96 billion+ (2019 USD) in damages. There was 419 tornadic deaths: 419 in the United States. 1 countries recorded at least 1 tornado.The U.S. state of Oklahoma recorded 70 tornadoes in the month of January through March, the most of the year so far. Synopsis Worldwide Total United States There was 360 reports of tornadoes in the U.S., however, 359 were confirmed. Canada France Tornadoes by state Events January There was 33 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of January, of which 23 were confirmed. ''Main Article: List of U.S. tornadoes from January to February 2019 January 16 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of January 16, 2019 A small outbreak consisting of 14 tornadoes caused 12 deaths, including seven from a high-end EF3 near Coleridge, Nebraska. Another EF3, 3 EF2's, 4 EF1's, and 4 EF0's occurred in Nebraska and an EF0 occurred in South Dakota. The outbreak occurred as of a result of a weakening system with a moderately strong jet stream that originated from the Gulf of Mexico. Another 4 deaths occurred from the other EF3 near Foster, Nebraska and the final death occurred from an EF2 that also caused significant damage and death near Foster, Nebraska. February There were 86 reports of tornadoes in February, of which 79 were confirmed. February 6 A family of tornadoes touched down in Arkansas and Texas, killing 8 and causing $27 million in damages. Forming from a system in the Atlantic, the family dropped a total of 9 tornadoes: 2 EF0's, 2 EF1's, 4 EF2's, and 1 EF3. The high-end EF3 near Leary, Texas was responsible for 5 of the 8 deaths and most of the damages. All 3 of tornadoes that touched down in Arkansas were 3 of the 4 EF2's. The outbreak included a large EF0 that tracked for over 24 miles in very Eastern Texas. The first of three EF2's in and around Fouke, Arkansas was responsible for the final three deaths of the outbreak. February 18-19 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of February 18-19, 2019 A system with high wind shear and high moisture formed multiple bases that formed tornadoes. On the 18th, 36 tornadoes were confirmed. 24 deaths occurred on the 18th as 3 of the 4 EF4's during the outbreak caused damage and death. On the 19th, most of the tornadoes were weak as the system weakened. 13 deaths did occurred from a high-end EF4 near Detroit, Michigan. In all, $1.87 billion (2019 USD) and 37 deaths occurred from 60 tornadoes. February 27 Main Article: February 2019 North Dakota Tornado Family A system that developed from the Rockies caused severe thunderstorms in the states of North Dakota and South Dakota, causing 10 tornadoes to touchdown. An EF2 near the city of Streeter caused all 5 deaths, all 7 injuries, and causing $1 million in damages. Winds reached 125 mph (200 km/h). March There was 241 reports of tornadoes in March with 257 tornadoes being confirmed. Main Article: List of U.S. Tornadoes from March to April 2019 March 6-8 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of March 6-8, 2019 A significant outbreak occurred from Wednesday, March 6, to Friday, March 8. In all, 205 tornadoes touched down, including 2 separate EF4's in Texas-Oklahoma and Kansas. In all, 159 people died, hundreds were injured, and $2 billion (2019 USD) in damages occurred. March 17-19 Main Article: Tornado outbreak of March 17-19, 2019, 2019 Prescott, Arkansas tornado, and 2019 Chesterfield, Missouri Tornado Gallery 3b25a174b8de7902226968a88b42960d.jpg|The Coleridge, Nebraska high-end EF3 on January 16. 220px-NancesCreekAL2018EF3.jpg|Mid-range EF3 damage in Leary, Texas. F4 1987.jpg|The Detroit high-end EF4 on February 19. Dodge City KS EF3 2016-05-24.jpg|The EF2 near Streeter, North Dakota on February 27. Parkersburg tornado-0.jpg|The high-end EF4 near the Texas- Oklahoma border on March 6. Large Tornado.gif|The violent high-end EF3 near the Texas-Oklahoma border on March 6. 220px-ColumbusMSEF3Damage2019.jpg|EF4 damage in Randolph, Kansas. External Links * List of tornadoes from January to February 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of January 16, 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of February 18-19, 2019 * February 2019 North Dakota Tornado Family * List of U.S. Tornadoes from March to April 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of March 6-8, 2019 * Tornado outbreak of March 17-19, 2019 * 2019 Prescott, Arkansas tornado * 2019 Chesterfield, Missouri Tornado Category:EF5+ tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) Category:EF2+ Category:EF3+ Category:EF4+ Category:List of F5/EF5+ tornadoes